dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Predator
. Personality . History . 4404 When the time distortion on Earth ended, Predator, as all the other members of his team, disappeared from existence. They were never created, never born, never formed a team, and thus, never existed. Outside of existence, in the infinite afterlife of those that were bred in Hell, Predator fought for his existence with all his might. He simply refused to die again, refused to not exist. He used all his power, of his will, of his infernal power, of his love for Kiara, to litterally forced himself into existence. Crashing half-dead and half-way to Hell on a planet, Kiara took over. Protecting her love, she lashed out at anything she thought to be a threat. Unfortunatly for Predator, that was an Exetorian outpost on the verges of the Exemplar sector. Kiara was swarmed with dozens of Exetorian soldiers attempting to destroy Predator. This posed no problem to her, as she tore through their ranks, crushed tanks with her chains and gutted soldiers by the dozens. Eventually one of the commanders of the armed forces recognized Predator as an old enemy of the Exetorian Empire. He called in assistance from Strike Force to apprehend or kill the berserking Hellspawn. Meanwhile, other parties noticed Predator's problem. In the depths of Hell, Bloodreign noticed his old enemy being swarmed, and send out some of his Hellspawn to pick him up. On the other side of the spectrum, Angelic eyes noticed a fiend slaughtering the living, they also decided to aid. While somewhere in the middle, reigning on his own little plane, Dawn saw an opportunity. To the citizens of Port Raidasha, all seemed to arrive at the same time; Strike Force teleported on the field, while the sky burst open, unleashing a legion of Angels upon Predator. Green energy flowed from the ground and formed more Hellspawn, these bent on capture. Everything exploded into a whirlwind of chaos, blood, screams and death as the three parties tore into eachother. Amidst the chaos, Predator awoke, and started preparing himself to fight whoever won. Amongst the dead, he noticed small, mouth-like creatures running around, harvesting something from the dead. While he drained the lives of the living, these beings harvested the souls of the dead. When he had enough, Predator exploded as a miniature atomic bomb of hellergy, slaughering all life in a radius of several miles. Strike Force managed to protect itself, and the other Hellspawn were not harmed, but thousands lay dead in the lull of the battle. Seeing his power, both the Hellspawns and Strike Force advanced towards him, but before any of them to get close, Predator was drawn through a portal. - The Massacre at Port Raidasha The one taking him from the battle introduces himself as a kindred soul; a human with a Hellspawn symbiote calling himself Dawn. After talking for a while, Dawn discovers that only his Demi-Elder state has prevented him from not existing. Predator finds a kindred spirit; a human screwed over and hunted by the same enemies. Seeing common ground, they decide to work together. Dawn introduces him to the Khaleesi, who he claims is a demon with a vision, one who can provide them both with the power to destroy their enemies once and for all. Predator decides to join this Infernal Alliance, demanding only assistance in destroying his greatest enemy; Bloodreign. Khaleesi greedily accepts this new fiend into the fold. After she's gone, Dawn explains his problem with Frustration, and the deal he cut with Khaleesi. With a newly bred batch of demons ready for action, he requests Predator to grab a foothold on Anger. Predator agrees, even if it is just to see if his power is still all there. Once on Anger, he is approached by Khaleesi who requests him to recruit the Reapers for this. He hardly knows any of these beings, but Predator agrees once he hears Khaleesi has plans for them. He is asked that, if they give him trouble, he should tell Leech that they serve a common master. Predator does as he's asked, and tracks the Reapers to Limbo. He convinces them to do as he says, and together they take a fortress on Anger . Once the fight is over, he immediatly orders them to depart, summoning Dawn 's demons to strengthen the fort. - Rebels 10 General Information . Associates *The Pax Infernal Powers . Category:Character Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Human Category:Hellspawn